


Google IRL

by HappyKonny



Series: Project "Google IRL" [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: (I have no idea how to tag), A little horror maybe?, Googleplier - Freeform, Googliplier - Freeform, Oneshot, Slow Build, google irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Google IRL detained.Secondary objective halted.Do not attempt to approach.





	Google IRL

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a drawing made by caustic-synishade on tumblr.  
> A link is in the end notes, to not spoil anything!

Jack was standing in front of the gate of an old abandoned facility. He had a gopro camera with him and a backpack, in which he had a flashlight, batteries, a bottle of water and a snack. It was before noon, the sun high in the sky and bright. He was determined to explore the old building, no matter how long it would take. The facility had been abandoned for years, after an incident that was probably known almost all around the world.

The company that had once resided in the building had made the first functioning humanoid robot, designed to be a search engine and do simple tasks around the house. They had called it "Google IRL", since the bot used google. The very first prototype was send to a very popular internet entertainer, Matthias. He had been chosen to show off the bot and what he could do, allowed to make a video to upload to his channel. But the bot apparently had false coding or had a malfunction, and it _killed_ Matthias.  
It had been all over the news, and somehow the video Matthias had been recording of the bot, unpacking and testing him out, had fallen in the wrong hands and was uploaded on the internet. Everyone could now see the bot, what he looked like, the murderer, and see Matthias' last moments alive. The bot had seemed malicious from the start, but not murderous. Hearing it state its objectives had send a chill down the spines of everyone who watched the video. "Destroy mankind".  
The video glitched and cut off into a bluescreen as soon as the camera fell out of Matthias' hand, not showing the murder, and there was also no sound of it. As far as Jack knew, from having read, seen and heard in the news, the murder hadn't been pretty. And since it had only been Matthias and the robot in the home, the painting was pretty clear.

The company was sued and had to pay Matthias' wife a whole lot, their rights to use google was taken and they weren't allowed to produce any more humanoid robots in the future. The prototype they had made was to be destroyed. With the facility in the city now useless, the company emptied it and abandoned it, selling it to the city to have it eventually torn down, to build something else in its place. But before that happened, Jack wanted to explore it.  
He doubted he would find anything interesting, but the building was old and run down, abandoned for years, so at least it should be a little spooky. And making videos on the internet himself, he was of course going to record his adventure in the building. There was no reason not to after all, though he _was_ technically tress-passing. No one was allowed on the premises after all. But Jack didn't really care, especially since he knew that others had been there before him and even uploaded videos of their little adventures.

The fence surrounding the terrain was high, but old. The gate was of course locked, but Jack found a hole in the fence through which he was able to go through. He had recorded an intro to the video before arriving at the facility, and only turned the camera back on once he was in front of the building. He found the front doors locked, which didn't really surprise him, so he went around the building to find another way in. He eventually found a broken window on the main level he could get in through. He removed as much glass as possible, very carefully to not cut himself, so that he could safely climb inside, before doing so.

Jack explored the main level, talking all the time, so that his viewers wouldn't get bored. He knew already he would have a lot of editing to do, especially if he was going to look through the whole building. It had two more floors up after all, and wasn't exactly small. And he would bet that there was also a basement, for the machinery and what not. Mostly storage he assumed, but he would see once he got there.  
Looking through the rooms on the main floor, Jack didn't find anything interesting. Pretty much everything was empty, there was a thick layer of dust on everything as well. He found some papers now and then, but they weren't important or the ink on them had faded to much to be legible. The most interesting things he found were white boards that were still on the walls and not cleaned. None of them made sense to Jack though, covered in math and diagrams. On one of them Jack found the logo the company had come up with for Google IRL.

Finally, Jack found the door which hid the staircase going up and down. He joked about how this could be a horror game, except he didn't have any objectives or needed to find anything to process. He decided to go down first then, since he doubted there'd be anything interesting at all there. Storage and machinery he could do nothing with and wouldn't know what it did even if you'd told him sounded rather boring, and like he wouldn't need to spend much time down there.  
Going down the stairs, soon there was no more light from windows lighting up his way, so Jack pulled out his flashlight from his backpack, switching it on, before continuing his descend. He told his viewers that he worried that they wouldn't be able to see anything down there, and that even the flashlight would probably not make it very easy for them to see. He told them that they would have to live with a mostly audio only part then, with the little light his flashlight provided for them. It was enough for Jack though, and he could clearly see in the cone of light it provided.

Once he was in the basement, he commented on the cold. It wasn't freezing, but it made him shiver a little. He would live with it though, it wasn't all that bad and he was a big boy! He could live with a little cold! So he started wandering around the halls, looking into rooms and discovering the few things that were left behind. The first time something fell off a shelf, Jack shouted in surprised, laughing it off afterwards. There were probably rats or other small animals living down here, nothing to be seriously scared about. But he couldn't help the feel of dread following him then, like something was always just behind him, watching him, taking in his every movement.  
After a long and boring search, Jack was about to go back upstairs, telling his viewers so as well. But then he spotted another door, so he said that would be the last room he'd look into before going back up. He seriously missed the sun and the warmth it provided. He opened the door easily, stepping inside. It was a small room, it had a desk without a chair and a few file cabinets, from which a few drawers were missing. There was also another door, which looked like a heavy metal door. Upon closer inspection, the door had multiple locks, and testing them, they were all doing their job: Keeping the door shut and locked from everyone who had no right to open it. That, of course, made Jack curious. Why was there a locked door, and _why_ was it in the basement? What could be behind that door, that it needed to be locked?  
Jack looked around the room, and found a paper laying on the desk. Picking it up and shining his flashlight on it, big words written with a marker caught his eyes immediately, drawing his gaze to the end to the page to read them.  
"DO NOT ATTEMPT TO APPROACH" was written on it. Jack mused to his viewers what it could mean, before trying to read over the paper. The ink that had been used to write with was mostly faded or simply unreadable, but Jack pieced together the gist of it: Whatever was behind that door, it was extremely dangerous and needed to be locked away forever.

Jack's curiousity was piqued. He didn't believe that whatever was behind that door could really be dangerous, after so many years the facility had been abandoned. So he decided to go on the quest to search for keys. He knew it was a stupid plan, but he was already exploring the building, so being a bit more throughout wouldn't hurt him. He had all day after all! He didn't believe he would find any keys anyways, the building hadn't been abandoned from one second to the next after all, but had been emptied and everything really important had been taken out.  
Jack decided to end his search down here, and decided to go back upstairs. He was glad to leave there, if he was being honest. Once he was going up the stairs again, he was glad to turn off his flashlight again and get into the warmth of the sun. And once he was in the warm sunshine again, he felt much better. He decided to take a break now as well, getting a snack and drinking something. He made a plan in his mind on how to search through the building and where he would look through more closely.

Once Jack was done with his break, he noticed he had spent at _least_ an hour down there. It didn't surprise him that much though, he spent a long time looking through the halls and rooms after all. Standing up, after having sat on the stairs for his break, Jack stretched and decided to go up to the second floor. He would search there first, then go to the first floor and then finish his search on the main floor, if he hadn't found anything by then.  
He spent at least two hours on the second floor searching, since most of the rooms were offices and labs, which he looked through closely. He found unimportant and boring papers, papers he could barely read, and even more white boards and math and diagrams he couldn't and would never understand. He found a few things he _was_ able to read, and understand as well, but it was nothing important.

Going down to the first floor, Jack drank something on his way. He hoped he'd find something interesting, though he was still doubting it. Maybe some of his viewers would at least be able to understand all that stuff he had found, and if not, it was interesting nonetheless. At least it was _kind of_ interesting, though not being able to understand anything made it uninteresting again.  
Searching through the first floor wasn't taking Jack as long as the second floor. He could skip many of the rooms, not really checking them, but only looking inside. He decided that the main office was the last room he'd look through and if he found nothing, he would leave. Even if his curiousity _demanded_ to know what was behind the mystery door in the basement, if there was no way to find out, then there was no way.  
The office seemed to be empty as well, so Jack let himself fall into the office chair behind the heavy wooden desk, sighing. He really wanted to know what was so "dangerous" that it needed to be locked away in the basement! He talked to his viewers then, taking a short break and talking about his findings -which were practically nothing.

With a sigh, he leaned forward and pushed himself up to a standing position again. While his gaze was on the ground though, he saw something glint under the desk. Curious, Jack got on the ground and under the desk, seeing something metallic. He very carefully, to not push it under the desk, pulled the thing outside, and shouted in success and happiness upon his finding. It was a key! It looked rather weird too, and Jack dared to wish it was a masterkey. Because those could open _every_ door in the building, which hopefully would mean every _lock_ as well. Which would mean he could get behind the mystery door.  
Showing his viewers his found clearly in the sunlight, stating how happy he was to have found this, Jack immediately hurried back to the stairs and walked down. Once he was descending the stairs from the main level down to the basement, Jack felt a cold creeping into his bones. The further down he got, especially after he needed his flashlight again, the colder he felt. He hoped it was just the anticipation and the nervousness to find out what was behind the mystery door, that made him feel that way.

Once in the halls, Jack made his way to the room with the mystery door. On the way, he almost flinched at every little sound that wasn't caused by himself. He talked to his viewers to distract him, telling them how cold it had gotten and how he know really felt to be in a horror game. Especially since, he admitted to the viewers, he felt like someone was following him, watching his every step, his every move. He knew no one was behind him, there was no second pair of steps to be heard, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was _wrong_.  
Entering the door, he was glad to be in a room now and not in the hallway. He walked immediately over to the locked door, sparing another glance at the paper on the desk, chuckling nervously. He pulled the masterkey out of his pockets and, with shaky hands, put it in the first lock. It fit, so he carefully turned it. The sudden loud noise of the lock springing open startled Jack, the sound echoing down the hall loudly. Jack laughed it off as surprise and continued unlocking the other locks.  
Before he unlocked the last lock, Jack took a deep breath. He felt nervous, and he was _scared_. Whatever was behind that door was deemed _extremely dangerous_. Dangerous enough to be locked here, even after the facility was abandoned. Jack tried to calm himself, telling himself that after so many years whatever was behind there could only possibly be chemicals or something else, that you shouldn't approach. Living things would've died of dehydration or starvation by now.

So Jack unlocked the last lock, letting the sound fade, before he slowly pushed the door open. It gave a loud, stretched out groan upon being opened, clearly not having been opened for the years the facility had been abandoned. Jack peeked inside, without his flashlight, just to see if he would spot anything. And he did spot something, which let his blood run cold.  
There in the darkness was a soft, dim glow. A white light, softly _pulsating_. And Jack could see the source of it. A white, capital G, with a little red and blue. The exact same G he had only seen once before in his life. On the chest of the Google IRL robot.  
Gulping, Jack let his flashlight light up the room, seeing it in disarray. There were desks and chairs, many of those fallen over or in the middle of the room, there were file cabinets with drawers missing or hanging loosely open. There were ashes and burnt papers, there were blueprints and other papers strewn across the room, in total chaos. And there were a few more whiteboards on the walls, all of which were full of words and numbers. Only one of them had only three sentences on it, but Jack couldn't make them out from his position by the door. And looking too where the soft light was coming from, Jack could see the shape of a man, chains and something that looked like cables connected to him.

Jack very carefully entered the room, approaching the shape of the robot, he suspected. He didn't dare go any closer than he needed to see it properly though, remembering the words, to not attempt and approach whatever was locked inside here. Once Jack could properly make out the robot, he took in its appearance.  
The bot was standing straight, still wearing the jeans and blue t-shirt he had apparently always worn. Jack could even spot dark spots, which he assumed were blood -from Matthias' murder. It send a shiver down the man's spine. The bot was glad in metal restraints, by the looks of it.  
He had a metal band around his waist. There were metal bands around the bot's arms as well, right over the elbows, which were probably connected to the band around the waist. Its hands were behind its back, though Jack could make out that they seemed to be entirely engulfed by metal, and probably also attached to the metal waistband.  
The ankles of the bot were also glad in a metal block, short, but thick and sturdy metal chains were connected to the sides of it, bolted to the ground right next to the bots feet. Letting his gaze drift back up, Jack saw metal striped apparently bolted _into_ the robots shoulders, the same strong, thick and sturdy chains connected to them like on his ankles, these chains were connected to the walls next to the bot though, bolted into the cement of them.  
The last metal restraint the bot had, was engulfing its neck completely, covering the collar of its shirt and going over its shoulders to its back. It covered half of its face, hiding the bots mouth and nose from sight. Its black hair was hanging freely though, framing his eyes -which were closed. The metal restrain seemed to go up all over the back of the bot's head, also covering its ears, at least mostly, by what Jack could tell. There were two thick cables connected to the back of the bot's head, probably to the metal restraint. Jack could also tell from the shadow he could create with his flashlight, that there was another chain at the back, probably at the back of its neck, bolted into the wall behind the robot -which it only was a few inches away from.

Jack took deep, shaky breaths. That was the robot that had killed Matthias.  
_That was the robot that had killed Matthias._  
It hadn't been destroyed, like the company had claimed, but instead had been locked up here. But the worst thing, the thing that unsettled Jack extremely in this situation, was, that the robot _wasn't turned off_. If the light on its chest was glowing, then that meant it was turned on. It didn't seem to be... aware, of its surroundings or anything, but more like it was in stand-by. Jack couldn't take his eyes off of it, not until he had convinced himself that it wouldn't move suddenly. Only then did he take his eyes off of it and looked to the whiteboard with the three sentences on it.  
He walked over to it, carefully, trying not to make a sound. Walking around papers and chairs on the ground, until Jack was close enough to being able to read what was written on the board.

Google IRL detained

~~Secondary objective halted~~

_ DO NOT ATTEMPT TO APPROACH _

Jack's eyes were glued to the second statement, crossed out but still legible. The second objective, the one no one would probably ever forget. _Destroy mankind_. Well, Jack thought, the bot couldn't really do that while being chained up like that. He didn't want to think about _why_  it was crossed out though.  
Jack now only wanted to leave. He knew what was down here and now he just wanted to go and _never_ come back. The people of the company that made Google IRL had locked the robot in here, so that it would be buried deep underground, once the building would be torn down. And Jack couldn't help but hope that that would happen sooner than later.  
Turning around, Jack wanted to hurry out of the room, already having his flashlight on the door. But he forgot all about the things on the ground, and he tripped over a chair that was basically right next to his feet. He fell to the ground with a shout and cursed upon landing. He had let go of his flashlight, which now laid a meter or so away from him, pointing in some useless direction. But Jack noticed something. It was a little _brighter_ in the room. Frozen to the ground, he slowly turned his head over to the robot. _The G on its chest was glowing brighter_.  
Looking up, Jack couldn't see any other visible changes on the robot, but its face was hidden from view thanks to Jack's position on the ground. He didn't really want to know if the bot had "woken up", but he needed to get up and he needed to _get the fuck out_. So he very slowly, and very carefully, got back up to his feet, not letting his eyes stray from the robot.

Once standing, Jack was staring right into the eyes of the robot. One bloodred and the other a deep blue, both glowing softly. The bot was staring _right_ into Jack's skyblue eyes, and it let his blood run cold, sending a shiver down his spine. Everything was dead silent in the room, and nothing moved. Jack barely dared to _breath_. Only after a few minutes -which felt like hours to Jack- where absolutely _nothing_ happened, did the man dare move again. He carefully and slowly moved to his flashlight, picking it up. He never let his eyes stray away from the robot's, who followed Jack's every move with its eyes, never once looking away from him.  
Jack slowly backed away, taking careful steps, this time painfully aware of all the things laying on the ground. When he bumped into the wall with his back, the robot still hadn't moved one bit. Even if it should relieve Jack, he was still extremely tense, and painfully aware of the cold biting into his bones. He moved along the wall, careful to not bump into anything, until he couldn't feel the wall with his hand behind him anymore. He had found the door.

He slowly backed out of the room, and as soon as he couldn't see the robot's eyes anymore, Jack pulled the door closed as quickly as possible and re-locked all the locks. He let the key fall into his pocket and he began to _run_. He ran through the halls of the basement, ran up the stairs, ran through the halls of the main floor, and jumped out of the window he had gotten inside through. He continued running once he was outside, running to the fence and getting through the hole, and running even further. Only when he was a few hundred meters away from the building, did he stop to catch his breath.  
Turning around, Jack faced the facility again. The building where the robot was locked inside a room, somewhere underground, unbeknownst to everyone but the people who had locked him in there. And Jack could just throw away the key, could drop it through a drain into the sewers, so that no one else would ever be able to get into that room. He could tell the authorities, tell them that robot was still there, was still _working_. And he could just simply forget he had ever been there.  
But he didn't. He went home, to his apartment, the masterkey weighing heavily in his pocket. He laid it on his desk, while he edited the hours of footage he had, cutting out hours of it. And he ignored the accusing glint of the key. He ignored the glitches in the footage when he had first entered the room in which the robot was in. He ignored the bluescreen in the footage, whenever the camera was pointed at the bot. Jack cut out everything that proved the existence of the robot, of Google IRL. He cut out the finding of the locked mystery door, he cut out the find of the masterkey, he cut out going down a second time to the basement and everything that happened down there.  
There was no evidence that Jack had found the robot, or anything else interesting at all, in the finished video. And while it was uploading, after Jack had written a title and description, he was staring at the key. Something pulled him to it, he had an _itch_ , to grab it and go back to the facility. To go back to that robot, into that room. And the key just glinted back at him, innocently, accusingly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by this amazing artwork:  
> http://caustic-synishade.tumblr.com/image/159606622772
> 
> I had to rewrite this ENITRE STORY.  
> I usually write in the tumblr drafts, but the site crashed _while I was writing the **last damn sentence.**_  
>  I had written for OVER AN HOUR on it. It was AMAZING. And then, in just one second, all was gone. I hadn't saved once, I hadn't copied anything once. Everything was gone.  
> You can imagine I was crying after that. After ~20 minutes I calmed down and decided to try and write it again.  
> It may not be as great as the first thing I had written, but I'm just glad I wrote it again and it's probably even longer than what I had written before, though I'm not sure. I didn't have a way to check how much I had after all.  
> Tip to y'all: If you write on tumblr, SAVE/COPY WHAT YOU'VE WRITTEN OFTEN. Or simple don't write on tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this "little" oneshot


End file.
